This invention relates to a guide device for separating a plurality of yarn passages. More specifically, the present invention relates to a guide device for separating a plurality of yarn passages in so called multi-cops textile machines, such as a spinning and winding apparatus of synthetic yarns or a rewinding apparatus, wherein a plurality of yarns are simultaneously wound on a plurality of packages supported on a common winding chuck.